1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses an image capturing method and an image capture system thereof, and more particularly, an image capturing method of introducing a zero-shutter lag effect and an image capture system utilizing the image capturing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones or tablet computers, acquire both a video recording operation and a camera shooting operation. However, since the video recording operation and the camera shooting operation are separately installed on different applications of a conventional mobile electronic device, the video recording operation and the camera shooting operation cannot be concurrently activated on the conventional mobile electronic device. Therefore a user of the conventional mobile electronic device would be bothered by switching between the video recording operation and the camera shooting operation if the user desires to record video and take photos at the same time.
For example, if a user is intending to make a video and taking interesting pictures on a wedding ceremony using the conventional mobile electronic device, he or she has to keep on switching the video recording operation and the camera shooting operation repeatedly on the conventional mobile electronic device. And it may introduce significant lags while performing the switching between the video recording operation and the camera shooting operation. Even worse of it, it may also introduce the chance of malfunctioning on the conventional mobile electronic device because of the heavy burden of switching on a processor of the conventional mobile electronic device.
On top of that, the conventional mobile electronic device is capable of providing a preview operation. However, a next camera event issued by the user for triggering a camera shutter cannot be activated unless encoded images have been stored in a memory. That is, the conventional mobile electronic device has to wait the completion of encoding previously-captured images for capturing new images. Therefore, it is obvious that the conventional mobile electronic device is time-consuming in capturing images because of the delay caused by encoding of previously-captured images.